


The TanaNoya Chronicles

by queerbot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, tananoya week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbot/pseuds/queerbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy TanaNoya week!! Decided to incorporate the prompts into what I've been meaning to write anyway!!</p><p>(sorry about the previous title/summary if you were one of the 30ish to see that...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Want to See You Blush (Day One: Mutual Pining)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 was supposed to be first times + mutual pining but on account of the fact that I played volleyball for like 8 hours today I am literally about to fall asleep sitting up I just drooled a little please help me... what was i even... the point... oh yeah! I only got the mutual pining part done and like half the word count i wanted, but I plan on somehow making this a continuous multi-chapter thing that covers all the topic thru the week even if i wind up spreading it out over 2 weeks probably so yeah pls bear with my probably bad and unbeta-ed sleepy writing

“Noyaaa, I’m so tired!” Tanaka groaned as he threw his weight dramatically onto his smaller friend, “I wish I lived closer!”

“Oh please,” Nishinoya chuckled, elbowing his friend playfully, “You always come over when practice runs late. Why would you think you’re going home?”

“You’re an angel, Yuu,” Tanaka sang, nuzzling Nishinoya’s shoulder. Noya was thankful that his friend was almost definitely too out of it to notice how red his face was.

The pair arrived at Noya’s house just ten minutes later. Tanaka was dragging his feet but Nishinoya, as usual, had energy to spare.

“Come on, why don’t you go shower, Ryuu. I’ll roll out the mat. Just don’t fall asleep in there again!”

“Oh my god Noya it was one time,” Tanaka slurred out just before letting out a mighty yawn and trudging down the hallway. The libero had showered in the locker rooms before they left, and was ready to go by the time Tanaka had finished helping clean up.

He hummed to himself as he let the weight of his thoughts take over again. He had to ask him… Nishinoya knew for a long time that he liked guys as well as girls, but it was only recently he realized that somewhere along the line he had fallen in love with his best friend. The first step to finding out if there was any hope of reciprocation was simply finding out if Ryuu had any interest in guys, and Noya hoped that he could get a simple answer out of his friend while he was so sleepy.

Tanaka finally entered the room about fifteen minutes later, clad only in a towel.

“You forgot to bring clean clothes again?” Noya asked, trying to keep his voice steady and trying even harder not to stare. Tanaka nodded and rubbed his eyes, looking very much like a small child for a moment. _How can he be so hot **and** so cute_ Nishinoya groaned to himself as he dug out one of his larger pairs of boxers and tossed them to his dumb crush. Tanaka didn’t even bother turning around before dropping his towel and Noya barely held back a shriek. They'd seen each other before and privacy didn’t really exist between them, but everything that was so normal before had started setting Nishinoya on edge.

“Hey, Noya, are you ‘k?” Tanaka asked, breaking the silence Nishinoya didn’t realize had been looming in the room.

“Huh? Yeah! Of course I am! I guess, um,” Noya stretched dramatically and forced out a yawn, “I guess I’m just more tired than I thought.”

Tanaka’s eyes narrowed, studying him closely. “Liar.”

“What!?”

“Your face is all red. I’ve only seen you blush over Shouyou or Asahi san”

“What are you talking about, Ryuu!? You're so tired you're imagining things!” Noya half-shouted through laughter he willed to not sound as nervous as he was. “You should really go to sleep!”

Just like that Tanaka curled up on the mat and closed his eyes. Regret hit Noya like an arrow through his heart until he heard Ryuu mumble “I always wanted you to blush over me.”

Noya just sat there stunned for a moment, his face absolutely cherry red now, but by the time he’d worked up the courage to ask him to repeat himself he was already out cold.


	2. Whaaaaa! (Day 2: Bros + Friends with benefits )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA the "You Come into MY OTPS SHIP WEEK and STILL call them a BROTP!?" chapter
> 
> also I realized that in yesterday's fic, that was the first time Tanaka had made Noya blush (and seen it at least) so HAHAHA I completed the prompt!!! So many more 'firsts' to come though! 
> 
> don't hesitate to tell me about any mistakes, I am still sick and tired and I overexerted myself like always

It was only 5:30 when Tanaka woke up and was immediately greeted by a pillow to his face. Nishinoya was scowling down at him from his perch on the bed, looking very lively for someone who hadn’t been able to get more than an hour of sleep. Tanaka laughed and grabbed the pillow, ready to return fire when Nishinoya spoke up.  
“If you liked me then why didn’t you just say so!?”

“Wait, what? Did I- what did I do!? I didn’t do something weird to you did I!?”

Tanaka’s mind couldn’t piece together what he’d done to clue his friend in on what he’d been feeling. He’d never given a whole lot of thought to his own sexuality. He’d always thought girls were cute and he just stopped thinking about it from there, but he’d recently come to realize two things. One, whenever he thought about actually being romantically or sexually involved with a girl he found himself less than excited over the notion. Two, his best friend was also very cute and at there had been several points in the last month in which he definitely wanted to kiss him.

“No you just-” Noya began, struggling with his words. “I- I guess I could have taken it the wrong way; all you said is you wanted--” he cut off, face burning crimson. Tanaka’s face began to redden too, looking very concerned. “You just said you wanted to be the one to make me blush.”

Tanaka let out the breath he had been holding as some of the stress encasing him crumbled away. That wasn’t nearly as bad as it could have been, but he still had a lot to figure out.

“Yeah, I do,” he admitted on another exhale, feeling like he might cry “but I just didn’t-- I really don’t want anything to change between us! I love being your bro and I promise no feeling is more important than that so please--”

Noya threw a second pillow at him. “What if I want things to change?” Tanaka looked up at him as though that pillow had been full of rocks. “Oi! Don’t cry, dummy!” Nishinoya bounced down from the bed so he was sitting knee-to-knee with his friend. “I mean, I like you too, Ryuu!”

Tanaka let out a sob as he threw himself forward to embrace Nishinoya, knocking him to the floor. And there they stayed, laughing and crying a little, and mostly just holding on to each other as if afraid they’d find out it was all a dream if they let go. Or at least, they did until both of their stomachs growled in perfect unison sending both of them into such uproarious laughter they had no choice but to let go so they could breathe.

“Wanna go get donuts?” Noya suggested.

“Sounds good… but there is one thing I want even more,” Tanaka replied with a cheeky grin before dramatically puckering his lips and leaning close. Nishinoya grabbed the pillow he’d thrown earlier and shoved it into Tanaka’s face. “YUUUU!!!!!?” he whined, pushing the pillow away only to be instantly greeted by his friend’s lips. It was just a quick peck, but it felt better than Tanaka ever could have dreamed. Noya reached for his hands as he stood up.

“So we’re boyfriends now then?” Nishinoya asked.

“I think so… Unless you just want to be best-bros with benefits or something”

Noya seemed to ponder this for a moment. “Nah, that’s too close to what we’ve always been and it doesn’t seem to cover the-” Noya paused to wiggle his arms, “ _whaaaa_ thing I feel.”

Tanaka’s shark-like grin spread from ear to ear. “I was thinking exactly the same thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully they remember that they're still just wearin underwear before they go anywhere
> 
> (sorry this is so bad)


End file.
